


Happy Trees

by DustySoul



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley supports Sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Trees

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kinkmeme
> 
> http://sense8kink.livejournal.com/988.html?thread=10460#t10460

The difference between visiting and being visited starts to make sense to Sun. She has a long while to think about, and a deep desire to be somewhere, anywhere else. So she initiates without even really meaning too. At first it confuses her.

She’s in a cramped apartment. Riley is curled up in a sofa, her head phones on, a smile brushing against her lips. Her eyes are closed and Sun wonders why she called her here. If she meant to.

“Riley?” She calls when the other woman doesn’t react to the new company.

Riley opens her eyes, starts out from where she’s sunken into the cushions. “Oh, hello Sun.” She greets, beaming.

Sun looks around again. There’s doesn’t seem to be any danger. Riley seems to be… in a very bright mood, content. “Did you call me here?”

“Nope.”

“Then how did… I… ?” Sun looks around the room again, turning in a circle. When she’s finished she settles back on Riley, who’s running a hand through her sleep messed hair, still smiling.

“I think it’s you who came here.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, I didn’t ask you to come, so I think you’re just popping in for a visit.”

Sun stands there, confused. Riley rises, walking over to her.

Sun turns to face her properly and they stare into each other’s eyes. Riley sees a reserved loneliness and deep sadness behind a carefully blank and passive mask. Sun sees Riley’s joy and kindness, compassion even, in the wrinkles around her eyes. And they feel those things, ebbing and flowing through the link.

When something has shifted between them Riley reaches out a hand and rests it against Sun’s cheek. “You’ve been so lonely.” She says, almost a whisper. Her smile barely falters, her eyes fill with tears.

Sun doesn’t want to turn away, but she’s overwhelmed at the sight of Riley, at her so close. She closes her eyes instead. It reminds her of her dog, stupidly. It’s something that dogs do… is it when they’re overwhelmed, made too much contact, become to vulnerable, but don’t want to break it, ruin it by turning away? She doesn't remember, not properly.

Riley slides her arms around Sun’s shoulders. “I’m always here with you. You know that, right?”

Sun nods, fighting back tears.

They embrace for a long time. Dawn fades, pigeons chirping, cars honking.

After a time the pull apart. Riley doesn’t completely let go though, instead holding on to Sun’s forearm. “There anything you like to do?” She asks, “I have music, TV, movies. Or we could just talk…”

Sun’s surprise she hasn’t already faded back to her cramped little cell. Thinking of that place makes her shiver so she says, “Let’s watch… um, something about painting.”

“Painting?”

“Yeah, when I get out of solitary I’ll be able to paint the prison walls.”

“Okay, painting.” Riley goes to get her lap top, then flops back down on the sofa. Sun sits next to her, more stately, and watches as Riley logs in and flips through web pages.

She selects a video by a man named Bob Ross and wiggles around to get comfortable.

She shoots a smile at Sun before the video starts. Sun tentatively returns it.

 

She’s back in her cell at the end of the video. It doesn’t feel as bleak or cold or damp as it did before. The gray walls enclosing her feel like opportunity, especially since the women she’d been making friends with have smuggled her a good amount of painting supplies. Riley's smile, or maybe it's her own, still dances on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
